The non-magical world of Zo
by Kammie
Summary: READ THIS! It's funny and ORIGINAL! I thought of it all by myself and I don't think it has EVER been done before. HUMOR enjoy


Hermione Granger stood in the girls dorm packing her suitcase. "We've got to run away Crookshanks!" she said, "We don't want Professor McGonagall to sell you to Sibyl Trewlany!"  
  
Suddenly a tornado was upon them! "Oh no Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, "We must get back to Hogwarts!" they ran down the little dirt path to Hogwarts when suddenly the tornado picked them up and carried them away. When they landed they landed on a catapult which threw a house onto an old witch lady. Just then a bunch of first years came running out.   
  
"Hurray!" they cried, "You killed the wicked old witch!"  
  
"Crookshanks, I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore," Hermione said.  
  
Just then the good whitch Dumbledore floated down on a cload of pink dust, "No, you are in the non-magical land of Zo. My dear, take the shoes!"   
  
Hermione took the red sparkly shoes from the which whom she had flattened with a house and put them on.  
  
Just then Snape apparated in a cloud of green dust. "CUrses! I wanted those shoes! you killed my sister! Now I will get revenge on you, you little knowitall mudblood!" Snape aparated away.  
  
"My dear you must never remove those shoes from your feet." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said, "I want to go back to Hogwarts! Can you help me?"  
  
"The Muggle will help you!" One of the first years cried.  
  
"The muggle?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, Just follow the purple brick road!"  
  
Confused Hermione started to follow the purple brick road. All of the first years burst into song.  
  
"Follow the purple brick road, follow the purple brick road, follow follow follow follow follow the purple brick road....You're off to see the muggle, the wonderful muggle of Zo, we hear he is a mug of a mug if ever a mug there was, If ever a mug there was because the muggle of Zo is one because, because because because becaues because...Because of the wonderful things he doees...........You're off to see the muggle the wonderful muggle of Zo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione and Crookshanks headed off down the purple brick world to find the wonderful muggle of Zo in order to get back to Hogwarts. She had been walking a while when she came across a corn field. There in the straw field was a straw man with Red straw hair and freckes, he was very tall and he looked familiar.  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, I'm afraid not." The strawman said.  
  
"Oh well what are you doing in that field?"  
  
"The farmer put me here. I want to go see the muggle of Zo, he could get me a brain."  
  
"That's where I'm going!" Hermione said. She helped the strawman down and they were on their way singing the purple brick road song.  
  
A ways later they met a tinman, Only this tinman had classes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
"oil can" he mumbled  
  
"What?" asked Hermione and the strawman  
  
"oil can." he said  
  
They found the oil can and oiled up the tin man.   
  
"Thank Goodness!" he said. "I didn't think anyone would ever rescue me."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Hermione said, "We are going to see the wonderful Muggle of Zo, he is going to give the strawman a brain and help me get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Do you think he'll give me a heart?" the tinman asked.  
  
"Of course," The strawman said.  
  
The skipped off down the purple brick road together. Later on in the forest they were on the lookout for Hippogriphs, Cenataurs, and Unicorns (Oh my!) when they ran into a lion! This lion had VERY pale, blonde fur and a drawl.  
  
"Grrrr..." The lion said scaring all of them except Crookshanks. Crookshanks attacked the lion who started to scream like a little girl.   
  
"You aren't really that brave are you?" Hermione asked the lion.  
  
"No." The lion said shaking his head.  
  
"Well we're on our way to see the wonderful muggle of Zo, why don't you come with us! You can ask him for some courage" Hermione said.  
  
They skipped off down the purple brick road singing the wonderful muggle of Zo song.  
  
Meanwhile, evil Snape was looking into his crystal ball. 'curses,' he thought, 'they are growing closer to Zo, I must stop them. I must get those shoes!'  
  
"Dudley!" he called and his flying monkey Dudley came to hime, "Fetch me those shoes!"   
  
Dudley waddled off and tried to fly after them though he was only about three feet off the ground.  
  
A few hours later (it was only half a mile) Dudley was upon them and he tried to get the shoes.  
  
"OH no!" Hermione cried.   
  
"Don't worry Hermione, We'll protect you!" The tinman said  
  
"Get away from here!" the strawman cried  
  
But Dudley the flying monkey kept coming, the Crookshanks lept at him.   
  
"Achoo!" Dudley cried, he was alegic to cats so he flew away as fast as he could which wasn't very fast.  
  
They continued to Zo. When they reached Zo a nice citizen let them in.  
  
"I'm Voldemort, the Mayor of Zo," he said, "I hear you have com to see the muggle?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, "we've traveled very far."  
  
"Okey-dokey," Voldemort said. and let them into a room  
  
"I am Doby, former house elf, now the muggle of Zo!"   
  
"Please sir, I want to go home and the tinman wants a heart and the strawman wants a brain and the cowardly lion would like some courage." Hermione said.  
  
Doby gave them a cardiotologist, a neurosurgeon and a physciatrist.  
  
"What about me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sorry can't help." Doby said  
  
Then the good wizard Dumbledore apeared again. "Click your heals together and say 'there is no place like home' and then you will be home"  
  
Hermione clicked her heals together. "there is no place like home..."  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? wake up Hermione?" came Madame Pomfrey's voice.  
  
"What?" she said. she opened her eyes, she was in the infirmary, most of her teachers and a lot of students were there too.  
  
"You got knocked out by the tornado and had a dream." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Oh but it wasn't a dream!" Hermione said, "You were there" she pointed to Harry "and you" Ron "and you" Snape "and you" Malfoy "And you" Dumbledore, "And more of you were there too I was in the non-magical land of Zo!"  
  
"Of course dear." said Professor McGonagall. "I've decided not to sell Crookshanks, as a gift to you for not being dead by the tornado."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Hermione said  
  
ANd they all lived happily ever after  
  
  
A/N-SOMETHING NEW AND ORIGNAL FOR U!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wah-hooo three days left!!!!!!!!!!!!! i had some fun doing this!!!!!!!!!! Ok, now to do a bunch of other stuff, luv Kammie  
  
disclaimer-The Wizard of Oz, is a movie that belongs to many actors, actresses, producers and directors, I have to claims to it whatsoever. All of the Harry Potter Charectors belong to JK Rowling. 


End file.
